Nintendo DS Video
'Nintendo DS Video '''is a format for putting full color, full-motion videos onto Nintendo DS ROM cartridges. These videos are playable using the Nintendo DS system's screen and sound hardware. These video cartridges were manufactured by Majesco, except for the ''Pokémon Game Boy Advance Video cartridges, which were published by Nintendo. The cartridges themselves were developed by 4Kids Entertainment's subsidiary 4Kids Technology, Inc. The video cartridges are colored white for easy identification and are sold as Nintendo DS Video Paks. The Nintendo DS Video game paks offer the same 256x192 resolution as standard Nintendo DS games This is final one of the Majesco Video line until Nintendo Switch Video in 2018. History Coming soon! Copy protection Nintendo DS Video Paks are viewable only on Nintendo DS, Nintendo DS Lite, Nintendo DSi, Nintendo DSi XL, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo 3DS XL, Nintendo 2DS, New Nintendo 3DS & XL, and New Nintendo 2DS XL. List of titles The following titles and episodes were released in the Nintendo DS Video: DS Video Movie Pak vol. 1 * Shrek DS Video Movie Pak vol 2. * Shrek 2 DS Video Movie Pak vol 3. * Madagascar DS Video Movie Pak vol 4. * Chicken Little DS Video Movie Pak vol 5. * Curious George DS Video Movie Pak vol 6. * Over the Hedge DS Video Movie Pak vol 7. * Barnyard DS Video Movie Pak vol 8. * Ice Age DS Video Movie Pak vol 9. * Ice Age: The Meltdown DS Video Movie Pak vol 10. * Robots DS Video Movie Pak vol 11. * Open Season DS Video Movie Pak vol 12. * Shrek the Third DS Video Movie Pak vol 13. * Surf's Up DS Video Movie Pak vol 14 * Meet the Robinsons DS Video Movie Pak 14 * Bee Movie DS Video Movie Pak vol. 15 * Kung Fu Panda DS Video Movie Pak vol. 16 * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa DS Video Movie Pak vol. 17 * Puppies in the Box DS Video Movie Pak vol. 18 * Bolt DS Video Movie Pak vol. 18 * Monsters vs. Aliens DS Video Movie Pak vol. 19 * The Princess and the Pauper DS Video Movie Pak vol. 20 * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs DS Video Movie Pak vol. 21 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs DS Video Movie Pak vol. 22 * How to Train Your Dragon DS Video Movie Pak vol. 23 * Shrek Forever After DS Video Movie Pak vol. 24 * Despicable Me DS Video Movie Pak vol. 25 * Megamind The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron vol. 1 * "Brobot" * "The Big Pinch" * "Granny Baby" * "Time is Money" The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron vol. 2 * "The Retroville 9" * "Grumpy Young Men" * "Monster Hunt" * "Sheen's Brain" All Grown Up! ''vol 1. * "Yu-Gotta-Go" * "Wouldn't it Be Nice?" ''Avatar: The Last Airbender ''vol. 1 * "The Boy in the Iceberg" * "The Avatar Returns" ''Avatar: The Last Airbender ''vol. 2 * "The Southern Air Temple" * "The Warriors of Kyoshi" ''Back at the Barnyard ''vol. 1 * "The Good, the Bad and the Snotty/Escape from the Barnyard" * "Cowman and Ratboy/Cow's Best Friend" * "Chez Pig/The Right Cow" * "Saving Mrs. Beady/The Farmer takes a Woman" Cartoon Network Collection vol. 1 * ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: "House of Bloo's" * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: "The Amazing Kaz-Am" * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: "A Grim Surprise" * Ed, Edd 'n Eddy: " Stop, Look and Ed" Disney Channel Collection vol. 1 * The Replacements: "The Truth Hurts" * American Dragon: Jake Long: "Dragon Breath" * Kim Possible: "Cap'n Drakken" * The Emperor's New School: "A Fair to Remember" Emily, Ravil, and Julia vol 1. * "Team Work" * "Queen of No!" * "Emily's Rival" * "Dying for Help" Emily, Ravil, and Julia vol 2. * "ERJ-129" * "Lair, Lair, Pants on Fire" * "Ravil's Day Off" * "Clubhouse Julia" Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends vol 1. * "Store Wars" * "Berry Scary" * "Who Let the Dogs In?" JeremyWorks Collection vol 1. * Anneca's Princess Life: "Like a Princess" * Planet NX: The Series: "One of All Alien" * Emily, Ravil, and Julia: "Prank for Girl" JeremyWorks Collection vol 2. * Anneca's Princess Life: "To Princess or Not to Princess" * Planet NX: The Series: "Flying UFO" * Emily, Ravil, and Julia:'' "The Sleeping Principal" Malachi Tyrus vol. 1 * Superhero Mala (2003) * Control to Angry (2002) * Same to Same (2001) * The Movie again (2001) Malachi Tyrus vol. 2 * Clown (2004) * Samurai Malachi (2000) * Malachi's Rival (2002) * Purple Guy's Dark to Light (2003) ''Skunk Fu! vol. 1 * "The Art of Stickness" * "The Art of Rivarly" * "The Art of Leaving Them Laughing" * "The Art of Monkey Launching" SpongeBob SquarePants vol. 1 * "New Digs" * "Krabs à la Mode" * "Roller Cowards" * "Bucket Sweet Bucket" SpongeBob SquarePants vol. 2 * "To Love a Patty" * "SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget" * "Money Talks" * "Slimy Dancing" More coming soon! See also * VideoNow * Juice Box * Jeremy Gear Video * Game Gear Neo Video * Game Boy Advance Video * Nintendo 3DS Video * Nintendo Switch Video Category:Media players